En otra vida
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: -Ya vienen.- mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha se veía venir un grupo de antorchas acompañados de gritos.- Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío..- Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime. [SasuHina] como siempre :3 denle una oportunidad, si? x3
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas a todos y todas! xD emm... pues otro fic SasuHina jeje :$ creo que trataré de escribir de otras parejas _ en fin gracias por las Alertas y Fav... y obviamente por los reviews que me dejaron en los otros fics jeje muchas gracias**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen **

**-Dialogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¡Es solo un sueño!**

Ellos corrían ya sin aliento mientras que un grupo de personas los perseguían furiosamente. No importaba si en segundos comenzaba la lluvia, si hacía mucho frío o si es que eso era lo correcto de verdad… lo único que le importaba a aquel grupo era "purificar" su pueblo de gente sucia, manchada… indecentes.

-N-Nos alcanzarán…- decía angustiada una joven de solo dieciséis años siendo llevada de la mano de otro joven de su misma edad.- A-Amor… ya no…- al borde de las lágrimas se detuvo por completo obligándolo a él también hacerlo.

-Sigamos… falta poco para el lago.- apuntando adelante trataba inútilmente hacerla volver a correr.- Hime, podemos… vamos…

-No, ya estoy cansada.- dejándose caer al suelo, él intento levantarla y seguir su camino.- Lo siento…

-No… no te disculpes- arrodillándose ante ella, con la mejor sonrisa que pudiese tener para ella le acarició su mejilla.- Ya vienen.- mirando por encima del hombro de la muchacha se veía venir un grupo de antorchas acompañados de gritos. Ella estaba cansada… tanto física como emocionalmente, no tenía valor ni ganas para seguir corriendo y su acompañante lo entendía, él también estaba cansado de todo eso… pero si llegaba su fin quería que ella se salvase, que ella viviese.- Vamos… un poco más, te lo pido... yo me encargaré de ellos…

-No, ¿qué piensas? No dejaré que tu destino termine… no quiero que tu fin llegue en soledad…

-No digas insensateces… quiero que te salves.- poniendo sus manos en sus brazos hiso que se parase, comenzaba a angustiarse… su amada deseaba morir… a su lado.- No, no… no quiero cargar con ello, ¡debes vivir!

-¡Una vida sin ti, no puede llamarse vida! Cometimos errores… hay que pagarlos, si mueres… lo haré a tu lado.- aferrándose a su torso, él no aguantó más y dejó invadir sus mejillas por lágrimas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío.

Suspiró ante el escenario que se aproximaba... un gentío con antorchas, gritos e insultos a ellos "impuros" como le decían…- Lo único que pasó fue que nos amamos…- susurró hundiendo su rostro en aquella melena negra azulina con aroma a azucenas.- Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime.

* * *

Los primeros rayos del sol ya daban de lleno a su cara… estaba sudando y con una respiración agitada. Lentamente se levanto y sentándose en la orilla de su cama, con sus manos, refregaba sus ojos tratando de despegar al sueño de su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso?- susurró aun sin concebir lo que había soñado.- _"Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío"_- Sacudió su cabeza, no quería escuchar eso… le producía un sentimiento de vació, algo le faltaba.

-Hime…- susurró sin pensar llevando su mano a su corazón.- Solo es un sueño.- musitó tras darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Ototo ya despiértate… acuérdate que debes ir al colegio.- se escuchó desde la puerta.- Apresúrate.

-Tengo clases… mejor me apresuro…

La entrada del colegio parecía chica en los últimos minutos del límite en que se permitía ingresar, que había impuesto la directora Tsunade. Por suerte él había llegado antes de que eso ocurriese y ahora veía ese espectáculo desde la ventana de su salón.

-Hey teme… tenemos la clase de literatura primero, ¿no? hey teme, ¿me escuchas?

-Es obvio que no, Naruto.- se escuchó otra voz, que a los oídos del azabache eran simples susurros. Su mente divagaba, ¿habría visto alguna película? ¿O algunas de las historias que tanto contaba su madre le habían llegado? Soñar con escenas dramáticas de romanticismo… juramento de amor… no era para nada lo que acostumbraba. Si bien no podía controlar los sueños… y normalmente él olvidaría todo eso, el simple hecho de recordar ese tan vívido sueño le producía una melancolía… un vacío que sin dudar llenaría…

-Hime…- volvió a susurrar con su mirada perdida en los ventanales. Tanto Naruto como Shikamaru voltearon en dirección al azabache algo confundidos.

-Escuché mal… o el teme dijo…

-"Hime"- interrumpió Shikamaru completando lo que su rubio amigo pretendía decir. Acercándose al azabache, lo analizó detenidamente, cosa que Sasuke no pasó por alto.

-¡Qué quieres! No te me quedes mirando como idiota…- espetó alejando al moreno.

Shikamaru sonrió, ese brillo en sus ojos no era por algo que pudiese pasar todos los días… y a decir verdad creía que jamás comprobaría tal suceso.- Estás enamorado…- en voz baja dijo con una sonrisa, que solo escuchó Sasuke dejándolo atónito.- Enhorabuena, amigo.- antes de que pudiese decir algo, el profesor entró al salón.

-_Pero qué demonios… ¿qué se piensa? ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado? El día que esté enamorado sería cuando haya encontrado una mujer inteligente… y aquí… solo hay huecas que dicen ser "fans" mío._- pensaba Sasuke fastidiado mientras posaba su mirada a las distintas chicas de su salón hasta que se detuvo en una de cabello negro azulino, que se sentaba en las primeras filas, ¿quién era?- _¿Por qué no recuerdo su nombre?_- Sasuke se inclinaba de a poco para poder ver su rostro pero por un falso movimiento terminó cayéndose al suelo liberando una oleada de carcajadas… una cosa era ver hacer el ridículo a alguien como Naruto y otra muy distinta a alguien como Sasuke.

-Bien alumno Uchiha si ya terminó de jugar, ¿podría ir a biblioteca por libros? Señorita Hyuga ayude a su compañero.- levantándose y tratándose de controlar por las burlas que recibía fue en dirección a la puerta rápidamente.

_-Lo último que me faltaba… caerme de la silla…_

-Etto… U-Uchiha…- Hinata, luego de una pequeña corrida, lo alcanzó… sin embargo parecía que solo estaba metido en sus pensamientos, no apartaba la mirada del suelo y solo hacía caso omiso a los llamados de la ojiperla.- U-Uchiha… la biblioteca… e-está por allá…

-_Demonios sólo fue un sueño, ¡por qué tengo que estar pensando tan-!_

-¡U-Uchiha! ¿Estás bien?- la azabache corrió de prisa al ver al moreno caer abruptamente al suelo tras haber chocado con un pilar del establecimiento.- Etto...

-Genial, ¿qué más sigue? ¿Qué un perro me orine?- cuestiono en voz alta y claramente molesto, el cual aumento al sentir un ladrido detrás de la ojiperla.- ¡Ni se te ocurra maldito perro!- apuntándolo con suma rabia logro que el pobre can se asustara y saliera corriendo. Suspiro, sí que ese día no era bueno… y todo por ese sueño tan vívido que tuvo, ¿por qué tenía que estar pensando es eso?

-U-Uchiha, ¿está bi-bien?- el aludido levantaba la vista lentamente a la vez que, involuntariamente, recordaba partes del sueño en donde ambos jóvenes se juraban amor.

-Hime…- Hinata enrojeció a más no poder, ¿qué le dijo? No, no podía ser.

_-Joder… lo dije en voz alta…_

* * *

La hora de literatura pasaba lentamente con algunos cuchicheos y uno que otro bostezo mientras que Kakashi yacía totalmente despreocupado sentado en su escritorio leyendo uno de los últimos tomos de su libro favorito del escritor Jiraiya.

_-¿Y ahora qué hago?-_ suspiró mirando cómo la ojiperla se levantaba con un par de hojas en dirección al profesor Hatake.- _Si no hablo con ella… no, no, ¿por qué tengo que explicarle lo que dije?_

-¡Oh! ¿Ya terminó alumna Hyuga? Bien… puede retirarse.- se escuchó la voz del profesor seguido de una afirmación de la muchacha que inmediatamente se dirigió a sus pertenencias para salir del salón.

_-Al diablo… no voy a permitir que se difunda otro rumor que me dificulte la vida.-_ el azabache tomó sus cosas y al igual que Hinata se dirigió a dónde Kakashi con unas hojas.

-Alumno Uchiha… bien pues…- fue interrumpido por el azabache que prácticamente ya cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.- _Por lo menos hubiese esperado a que terminara de hablar._- suspiró exhausto por el comportar de su alumno.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué f-fue eso?- susurró abriendo su casillero.- No, no es nada… U-Uchiha seguro no ha dormido bi-bien…- delicadamente dejaba sus libros dentro del casillero para luego sacar otros, suspiró, ¿por qué tuvo que decir eso? Precisamente ese día…

**FLASH BACK**

-¡Una vida sin ti, no puede llamarse vida! Cometimos errores… hay que pagarlos, si mueres… lo haré a tu lado.- aferrándose a su torso, él no aguantó más y dejó invadir sus mejillas por lágrimas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.- Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío.

- Lo único que pasó fue que nos amamos…- susurró hundiendo su rostro en aquella melena negra azulina con aroma a azucenas.- Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime.

Hinata se levantó agitada sin saber bien el por qué.

-¡Hina, apúrate la escuela!- tratando de controlar su cuerpo llevó sus ambas manos a su rostro refregando un par de veces sus ojos para luego estirarse y alejar cualquier rastro de pereza... y aquel extraño sueño.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Dando otro suspiro cerró su casillero saltando del susto por la presencia de su compañero de clases.

_-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?-_ viéndola fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa se apoyó en los casillos.- Es raro…- la ojiperla abría cada vez más sus ojos.- Te iba a explicar que no dormi bien…

-Y por ello dijo eso…- completó Hinata tomando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.- Lo suponía… no se preocupe Uchiha.- Hinata le dio una dulce sonrisa provocando en Sasuke una sensación vagamente familiar pero que éste trató de ignorar.- Etto, ¿c-cómo se e-encuentra?- el azabache enarcó una ceja ante la pregunta.- S-Su f-frente… l-le q-quedó roja… p-por el golpe…

-Cierto.- masajeándose la frente sentía que le dolía un poco.- Está bien...- sin nada más que hablar sería lógico que cada uno se marchara de allí para irse a sus otras clases pero tanto Sasuke como Hinata sentían una extraña sensación de familiaridad, que a cierta medida les daba felicidad.

Sasuke dando vista a su alrededor para conseguir algo para hablar, se topó con un folleto a su lado… que era de un festival.- ¿Festival del Clan?- dudoso arrancó aquel folleto para leerlo con detenimiento.

-S-Sí…- la ojiperla se sorprendió al notar a su compañero interesado en el festival.- Es un festival que hace mi familia cada diez años…

-Hmm pero, ¿por qué se llama Festival del Clan?

-Etto… e-eso s-se debe a q-que en la antigüedad n-nuestra f-familia fue un Clan p-prestigioso q-que d-de a po-poco se f-fue di-disolviendo… y e-el festival e-es c-como una forma de reco-recordarlo- Sasuke no ocultó su sorpresa, la familia Hyuga era una de las más adineradas de allí y que antes pertenecieran a un Clan… significaba que poseían mucho prestigio al igual que reglas.

-Interesante.- sentándose en el suelo, aun con el folleto en manos, dirigió su mirada a la ojiperla que tímidamente también se sentaba a su lado.- Pero, ¿por qué se disolvió el clan?

-Amm…- posando su mirada en el techo trataba de recordar. Su madre le había estado contando la historia del Clan Hyuga antes de ser disuelto… lo que recordaba era una historia de amor y tragedia.- N-No recuerdo bi-bien… pero… sé que hu-hubo dos personas q-que p-provocaron e-ello…

_-Maldición, ya debería estar dirigiéndome a clases de Historia… pero… no puedo creer que por un sueño me esté quedando con ella.-_ no prestando tanta atención a lo que la ojiperla decía para recordar, no pudo evitar notar los enormes parecidos que tenía ella con la mujer de sus sueños_.- Es tonto suponer que es ella…_

-¡Ah! Ya recuerdo…- expresó alegre a la vez que levantaba una mano arriba de su cabeza haciéndole gracia al azabache.- Mi madre había dicho… que en la época antigua en donde el matrimonio arreglado era más que común, dos jóvenes se habían "atrevido" a desafiar esas costumbres…- relataba con entusiasmo pero que de a poco se iba apagando.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Su-sucedió q-que… aquellos jóvenes murieron al ser linchados…

-¿Qué? ¿Por desafiar simples costumbres?- cuestionó incrédulo.- _Es increíble lo que antes eran capaz de hacer por solo desobedecer al pueblo._

-Digamos que sí…- suspiró.- Creo que tampoco fue buena idea desafiarlos antes de la boda.- dijo en son de burla, aunque no fuese correcto.- La muchacha era una Hyuga y estaba destinada a ser desposada por un empresario y el otro muchacho… etto, digamos que le gustaba el drama…- no sabía la razón pero contando aquella historia, Hinata había dejado de tartamudear hasta bromeaba sacando más de una sonrisa del azabache.- Imagínate una iglesia estando el cura con la más decisiva pregunta "del sí o el no acepto" y que de la nada en las puertas principales aparezca su amado para luego robarse a la novia.

Sasuke, como nunca antes, en su rostro se instalaba una sonrisa que solo aumentaba conforme la ojiperla hablaba y contaba de manera burlona, la razón por la cual el Clan que su familia antes pertenecía había desaparecido.

* * *

-Oye, ¿crees que el teme esté bien? Mira qué hacer el ridículo frente a clase es bastante raro.- cuestionaba Naruto yendo a la par de un Shikamaru riendo por recordar aquello.

-Tal vez sí, tal vez no…- Naruto frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué?

-¿Podrías ser más exacto?

-Ya que…- suspiró comenzando a formular una respuesta que hasta un Naruto pudiese entender, no espera… "Hasta que un idiota pudiese entender" pero se detuvo apenas entraban al sector de casilleros.

-Hey Shikamaru, ¿Qué…? ¡No me golpees!- quejándose por el golpe recibido decidió ir por los libros que necesitaba para la siguiente clase sin embargo una peculiar risa lo dejó paralizado.- _¿E-Es el teme? ¿Riendo? C-Con…_

-Hinata…- dijo Shikamaru claramente sorprendido.- Así que…- rió por lo descubierto.- está enamorado, ¿de Hinata?

_-¡Enamorado! ¡Qué!_

Sasuke y Hinata, ajenos a lo que ocurría a metros atrás, continuaban hablando de aquel festival mientras que Naruto solo lograba balbucear incoherencias y Shikamaru analizaba a ambos.

-Entonces, ¿estarás en aquel festival?- preguntó Sasuke luego de unas risas.

-E-Eh… a decir verdad, n-no me gusta la idea.- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.- M-Mi primo N-Neji saldrá con su novia, m-mi hermana e-estará en no sé donde…

-¿Y tus padres?

-E-Ellos estarán metidos en la organización…- respondió suspirando y mirando al suelo.- E-Es por ello que no iré… y m-mis amigos… n-no les g-gusta mucho los festivales…

-Amm…- el azabache aclaraba su garganta para captar su atención. Hinata atenta, notaba que Sasuke estaba algo, ¿ruborizado? Bueno, no lo diría con seguridad ya que el moreno tenía su rostro algo ladeado, dificultando verlo bien.- Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir al festival? ¿C-conmigo?

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llega, que opinan? el Fic tiene futuro? **

**estaba pensando hacerlo solo en dos cap, que opinan?**

**Gracias por leer y más les agradecería si dejan un reviews :3 :3**

**Harta la próxima**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaa! como estan? ^^ buueno aqui el segundo y último cap de esta fic... espero que les guste :) Realmente me encantó escribirlo xD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**Una vez más**

**FLASH BACK**

-Entonces, ¿te gustaría ir al festival? ¿C-conmigo?

Apenas escuchó Naruto casi se cae de espaldas de no ser por Shikamaru que lo había agarrado. Ambos esperaban la respuesta de Hinata, no tanto como Sasuke que a cada segundo se sentía un tonto por preguntar tal cosa.

-Etto…- comenzó, sin embargo el azabache se levantaba del suelo entregándole aquel folleto dispuesto a irse de allí.- Sasuke…- Hinata enrojeció por haberlo llamado por su nombre pero no duro tanto al ver como el azabache sonrió.- Etto...- levantándose ponía al folleto a la altura de su pecho para que él lo viera.- Hay que ir… c-con r-ropa tr-tradi…

-¿Tradicional?- completo con burla recibiendo un asentimiento de la ojiperla.- No veo el problema… amm…- recuperando el folleto se fijaba la fecha.- ¿Será en dos días?

-S-Sí, será e-el s-sábado…

-Bien…- sacando una lapicera de su mochila anotó su celular en la parte de atrás del folleto para luego romperlo y dárselo a ella.- Llámame cuando estés lista… te pasaré a buscar.- Hinata respondió con un tímido asentimiento recibiendo del azabache una sonrisa.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Un suspiro más salía de su boca… sin conciliar el sueño repasaba la proposición de su compañero de ir juntos al festival y… sin más, también recordaba el sueño dónde había un muchacho de su misma edad similar a Sasuke.

-Solo se trata… se trata de casualidad.- queriéndose convencer soltó otro suspiro. Hasta ahora podía tratar de convencerse de ello pero ese tan peculiar sentir al estar a su lado no se lo permitía. Estar hablando con Sasuke, viéndole sonreír y bromear le hacía feliz, le llenaba de una extraña sensación de que añoraba estar así… con él.- _¡Pero qué ridículo! Jamás hablamos ni nada…-_ Rindiéndose al intento de dormir se puso de pie encaminándose a la ventana de su habitación que al abrirla una pequeña y fresca brisa entró sacándole una sonrisa.

"_-Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime."_

_-Qué loca estoy…_- se recriminó.- _Estar feliz porque alguien producto de mis sueños me dijera eso…-_ siguió mientras que inconscientemente agarraba su celular e iba directamente a un numero agendado y al reaccionar casi se ríe de ella misma por lo que iba a hacer.- Sí que estoy loca…- afirmó lanzando su celular a su cama y seguir con su vista hacia las afuera de su ventana_.- Siento… siento como si lo conociera de antes… como si no fuese la primera vez que hablo con él…_- embozó una sonrisa mientras llevaba su mano a la altura de su pecho… era feliz, sentía que de a poco su corazón se llenaba de calidez con el solo recuerdo del azabache.- Estoy completamente loca.

* * *

-¿Dónde conseguiré ropa tradicional?- se fastidió el no haber pensado en ello y Hinata seguro saldría de su casa con un hermoso kimono, sería vergonzoso para ella ver que él iría con ropa normal. - _No puedo dejar de pensar en ella, ¿qué sucede? Soñé algo sin importancia, ¿y de repente me topo con ella? Joder…- _cerró los ojos tratando de dejar ese asunto al margen y pensar dónde conseguiría un yukata_- ¡Shikamaru! Él y su familia siempre fueron muy tradicionales- _alcanzando su celular que estaba en su mesita de noche marcó su número sin importarle si estaba o no despierto.

-¿Diga?- después de haber llamado dos veces una voz atontada acompañada por un bostezo respondió.

-Hasta que por fin respondes.- dijo Sasuke en tono neutro.

-¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo quieres que responda? Son las tres de la mañana.- bostezó.- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ah claro…- se aclaró la garganta, no se había dado cuenta lo cuan tarde era.-Bien… sucede que…- ¿Por dónde comenzaba? Bueno, ¿cómo preguntaba si tenía un yukata sin que su orgullo entrara en juego?

-¿Quieres saber si tengo algún yukata para tu cita con Hinata?- preguntó Shikamaru con un cierto tono de diversión ante el silencio de Sasuke.

_-Maldición.-_ odiaba que Shikamaru no se pareciese al lento de Naruto.- No es una cita…- dijo aclarando su garganta.- Pero sí, ¿p-podrías prestarme un y-yukata? Si es que… tienes… uno…- decía cada vez más bajo, Sasuke sabía que el Nara estaba aguantándose la risa de escucharlo así, ¿y quién no?- ¡Tienes o no!- exclamó sonrojado obteniendo una risa del Nara.

-Qué poca paciencia tienes amigo…- dejando un poco de lado la gracia, quiso ya dejar de molestarlo y seguir durmiendo.- Te lo llevare más tarde al colegio…- bostezó.- Por lo pronto volveré a mi sueño, Adiós.- sin esperar a que el azabache respondiera o dijera algo terminó la llamada.

* * *

Las carcajadas de Naruto no cesaban pero el hablar de las personas en el festival junto a algunas canciones de ciertos locales ayudaban a no ser escuchados por el azabache, blanco de su burla ¿y cómo no? se conocían de niños y era la primera vez que lo veía actuar caballerosamente con alguien… con una chica. Junto a Shikamaru, vistiendo ropas negras, seguían a la pareja desde la mansión Hyuga dónde presenciaron en el rostro de Sasuke algo como ¿ilusión? ¿Ternura? Seguramente si no se hubiesen dejado llevar por la impresión, lo hubiesen podido decir con certeza.

_-¿Hasta cuándo demonios piensan seguirnos?-_ Sasuke ya estaba impacientándose, ¿acaso era su juguete para hacerles pasar "divertidos" momentos? Bueno él siempre se divertía a sus cuestas pero ese no era el punto, ¿cuánto más seguirían comportándose como estúpidos espías? Agradecía enormemente que Hinata fuera despistada como para notarlos y estuviese concentrada en tratar de sacar un pescadito para llevárselo, no podía evitar embozar una sonrisa cada vez que se le escapaba el pescadito y ella hacía un pucherito.

_-Se ve como una niña… una tierna niña.-_ confesó para sus adentros ensanchando su sonrisa para luego arrodillarse a su lado y tratar de conseguir ese mísero pescado que se atrevía a rehuir de la ojiperla, que por su parte no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de su acción.- ¿Era este?- preguntó Sasuke habiendo atrapado un pescadito y pasarlo a una bolsa de plástico con agua.

Hinata aceptaba con una dulce sonrisa, en realidad el pescadito que había tratado de obtener era de un color similar al blanco y el que Sasuke le ofrecía era de un dorado…- Sí, es este… gracias…- sintiendo cómo el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas amplió su sonrisa, ¿Qué más daba? Era algo que él le había dado.

**FLASH BACK**

El grito de la menor de las hermanas Hyuga reinaba en toda la mansión y no era exageración decir que era tan fuerte que los perros del distrito comenzaban a ladrar. Hinata en su afán de silenciar a su pequeña hermana, o por lo menos que no se escuchara tan fuerte, cerraba con suma prisa las ventanas y de su habitación.

-¡Hanabi! ¡Shh! Silencio…- callaba a una su hermana que ahora, con sus ojos totalmente abiertos, permanecía balbuceando incoherencias.

-¿Ya pasó el alboroto?- cuestionó haciéndose presente Neji. Dando una última mirada a su hermana menor suspiró, no quería dejarla sola e irse… no era que Hanabi estuviese mal, sinceramente quería salir ya mismo de allí. Pasando la etapa de negación y asombro, Hinata estaba en la etapa de la emoción, y un tanto de ilusión, por su salida al festival con el Uchiha sin embargo ése día, ése Sábado justo cuando llamó al azabache para decirle que ya estaba lista y de dónde vivía tuvo la mala suerte de ser escuchada por Hanabi, que creía fuera de la mansión, que no tuvo otra mejor idea que gritar obligándola a cortar la llamada con el chico. Genial. ¿Ahora cómo sabía que no trataría algo descabellado como espiarla? Suspiró, prefirió ignorar el hecho y salir al encuentro con Sasuke.

-Buenos días…- saludó Hinata saliendo de su mansión encontrando a Sasuke en un yukata azul marino que resaltaba su tez pálida, sus amplios hombros y sus cabellos negros y junto al brillante sol no podía estar más que hermoso...- _¡En qué piensas!-_ se reprochó de mala gana sintiendo cómo se ruborizaba.

-Buenos días.- dijo no mejor que ella y es que para el Uchiha lo único que faltaba era que apareciese una melodía armoniosa para contemplar la salida de aquel ángel…- _¿Un ángel?-_ sí, un ángel… que vestía un yukata de color lila lavanda resaltando esos preciosos ojos que lo atraparon en el primer momento que chocó con ellos. El verla saludarlo provocó que todo rastro de Sasuke Uchiha se fuera, cualquier orgulloso y engreído Uchiha que hubiese sido no estaba allí, no en ese momento… no frente a ella.

-Hinata-sama, por favor acuérdese de la cena de esta noche.- fingiendo toser, Neji ganó la atención de ambos azabaches.- No llegue tarde.- dijo mientras miraba y amenazaba silenciosamente a Sasuke para luego entrar a la mansión.

-Siento eso… Neji-nisan puede ser…

-¿Muy protector?- interrumpió Sasuke en son de broma.- No importa… ¿vamos?- ofreciendo su brazo para que la tomase, Hinata aceptó tímidamente.

-S-Sí… v-vamos.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Oye viejo me largo… no quiero estar persiguiéndolo como si se tratara de un famoso…- dijo Shikamaru enderezándose.

-¡No te pares!- casi al instante, Naruto jaló nuevamente a Shikamaru hacia unos arbustos.

-¿Viste eso?- se escuchó preguntar a Hinata, Shikamaru podría jurar que en el momento que escuchó eso Naruto palideció tanto como para compararse con una hoja de papel pero su color fue devuelto al escuchar al azabache negándole ver algo y decir que fuesen a otro lugar.

-Si serás descuidado, ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si Sasuke descubre que lo seguimos?- preguntó el rubio luego de un suspiro de alivio. Pero el Nara ignorando el melodrama de su amigo volvió a ponerse de pie para irse de ese festival.- Oye… ¿Me dejaras aquí solo? ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?

-No soy tan idiota como tú para seguir con esto. Una vez que Sasuke te descubra… no quiero ser llevado al infierno contigo.- dejando a Naruto con un tic en su sien, Shikamaru se despidió.

-No te preocupes… yo también deseo saber qué es lo que pasara.- escuchó una voz a sus espaldas y completamente extrañado Naruto se dio vuelta encontrándose con una pequeña niña de cabellos negros y, ¿ojos igual a los de Hinata?- ¿Así que ése es tu amigo?- cuestionó la joven sacándose los lentes de sol que traía.

Naruto algo dudoso y confundido asintió, ¿desde qué momento estaba allí esa niña?

-Bien… espero que "tu" amigo no le haga daño a mi hermana porque si no te juro que ambos sufrirán.- amenazó la pequeña tronando sus dedos.- Como sea, soy Hanabi la hermana menor de Hinata ¡En marcha! O puede que se nos pierdan de vista.- volviéndose a poner los lentes de sol salió en busca de la parejita dejando a Naruto extasiado.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿qué es esa cena que menciono tu primo?- Preguntó Sasuke luego de unos minutos en silencio y aunque no estaba incómodo, tenía la necesidad de hablar con ella… de algún u otro modo, saber de ella. Luego de caminar, casi correr, llegaron a unas escaleras y como Sasuke lo menos que quería era que Naruto lo siguiese espiando, tomo de la mano a Hinata y subió las escaleras encontrándose que de allí se podía ver todo el festival, una hermosa vista.

-Etto… e-es u-una cena do-dónde se di-discute los resultados del f-festival, es cómo u-una cena de n-negocios…- respondió con un aire de aburrimiento, el solo pensar en eso Hinata ya le daba sueño.- S-Supuestamente este f-festival e-es en reconocimiento a ellos… y lo c-convierten en n-negocio.- murmuró.

-Yo no creo que necesiten reconocimiento.- dijo Sasuke exaltando a Hinata que no esperaba ser escuchada.- ¿Ellos murieron por amor, cierto?- preguntó recordando el relato que la había contado.

-Sí… d-de eso n-no tengo d-duda.- respondió la ojiperla con una sonrisa.- E-Ellos s-siguieron su corazón.

Sasuke sonrió ante lo dicho, no sabía si era una broma pesada o una simple mala pasada del destino ya que soñar con la muerte de dos enamorados y luego escuchar una historia casi similar no era algo que sucedía a diario. Primero supuso que sólo era coincidencia pero luego Hinata dijo que esos jóvenes habían sido linchados hasta las afuera de su pueblo, justo como lo había soñado.

-Debió ser duro…- comentó el azabache manteniendo su mirada en las tonalidades anaranjadas del atardecer y capturando la atención de la ojiperla.- Él evito que se casara… pero no le pudo brindar la comodidad que acostumbraba…

-¿No pensó que a ella no le importaba?- interrumpió Hinata.- s-seguro q-que lo único que ella n-necesitaba era su amor… s-sea c-cual s-sea la situación económica estoy segura que vivieron felices.

-A pesar de que fue sólo un momento…- dijo recordando el resto de la historia.

* * *

_-El pueblo los tachaba de pecadores… no estaba para nada bien visto desposarse con alguien que tu familia no había escogido.- dijo Hinata con su voz entristecida.- A pesar de que luego de irrumpir en el casamiento vivieron juntos unos meses… el pueblo no lo soporto más y los castigaron._

* * *

-¿Eso le quita lo especial?- preguntó de forma inocente, el azabache giró para verla.- Tal vez sí fue "sólo" un momento… pero… estuvieron juntos, ¿no?- Sasuke no respondió a ello pero sonrió y eso le bastaba a Hinata, hundiéndose en un silencio cada uno divagaba en sus pensares y sintiendo una relajante brisa.

Hinata podía sentir la tranquilidad que le ofrecía el azabache, aquella sensación de familiaridad no se alejaba en ningún momento, ya no quería pensar más si era o no una absurda jugarreta del azar ahora sólo quería disfrutar… debía admitir que hace tiempo no se sentí así de feliz y de un día a otro Sasuke le hacía sentir feliz… y pensar que comenzó como una confusión… con ese "Hime" que por poco la desmayaba, rió internamente ¿qué no podía olvidar su sueño? Bueno, ¿cómo hacerlo? Sasuke llevaba un yukata del mismo color del chico de sus sueños.

Mirando al cielo ya oscureciendo no quería aceptar que debía llevar a Hinata a su hogar. Quería seguir en el festival hasta que terminase… no aunque terminase quería estar con ella, era alocado decirlo pero Sasuke sentía que la había extrañado, que de hace mucho que la esperaba y ahora que al fin había llegado no quería dejarla ir, no quería arriesgarse a que la perdiese. Suspiró, "¿Cuándo me eh vuelto tan cursi?" se preguntó el azabache resignado ante las extrañas sensaciones que le provocaba estar junto a la Hyuga.

* * *

-¿Cuánto más estarán allí sin decir nada?- susurró Hanabi que estaba junto a Naruto ocultó en unos arbustos.- No pensé que tu amigo fuese un idiota.

-Ni yo menos.- confesó el rubio, ¿a él le llamaba idiota? Se la habían pasado casi media hora allí mirando el cielo en completo silencio… por lo menos hubiese acercado a Hinata con un abrazo o no sé.- Nunca pensé que Sasuke fuera realmente un idiota.

* * *

Escuchó suspirar a Hinata ganando la atención de Sasuke.- Tengo que ir a esa cena.- murmuró desganada.- No quiero ir…- confesó tomando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

-Y yo no quiero que vayas…- dijo Sasuke para su sorpresa.- No esperaba que pasara pero… me divertí.- ruborizándose un poco consiguió que Hinata sonriera con plenitud.

-Me alegra, yo también me eh divertido.- dijo más animada a la vez que levantaba la bolsa que contenía al pescadito que el azabache había capturado para ella.- ¿Sabes? E-Es algo… e-es algo, tonto p-pero… en el momento q-que te vi en l-la e-entrada de m-mi casa… m-me recordaste a alguien…- susurró.

-¿Alguien?

-S-Sí… a-alguien… p-pero.- Hinata vacilaba, ¿cómo continuar?- e-ese alguien… solo fue p-producto de m-mis sueños, corría junto a una chica… h-hacia u-un l-lago y u-una m-multitud los p-perseguían c-con a-antorchas…- completó emitiendo casi al instante una pequeña risa aunque se detuvo al momento de ver la expresión de Sasuke, ¿le habría molestado que le dijera eso?- L-Lo siento… s-si t-te mole…

-Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío…- dijo Sasuke sin pensar del todo, eso sí debía ser una pesada muy pesada broma, ¿era posible acaso que ella también haya soñado lo que él? Sin querer dar más vuelta, recitó aquellas oraciones que no podía olvidar haber si realmente ella tuvo su mismo sueño.

-Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime.- con sus ojos cristalizados completo lo que seguía tomando por sorpresa al azabache.

_-¿Tuvo el mismo sueño que yo?-_ se cuestionaron ambos azabaches llevando sus manos a sus pechos.

No sabían bien cómo seguir aquello… y esta vez enserio no lo sabían, ¿Qué seguía? ¿Qué era lo que le tocaba decir a cada uno? Hinata no estaba llorando pero Sasuke juraría que en cualquier momento lo haría, estaban confundidos pero raramente no asustados sino que… ¿aliviados? Tal vez. Sasuke un tanto inseguro se acercó a Hinata, posando sus manos sobre sus hombros trató de encontrar su voz y decir algo que aun no había decidido…

Sin embargo un ruido en los arbustos asustó a ambos y luego de ver caer a dos cuerpos se alejaron casi al instante el uno del otro.

-¡Te dije que no te soportaría!- exclamó el rubio sobándose su cabeza por el golpe.

-¡Eres tú el débil!- contraatacó la ojiperla levantándose y dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke y Hinata…- One-chan- reía nerviosa ante la dura mirada de Hinata.- ¿Se habrá molestado que arruinamos su momento?

-¿Tienes algo que decir a tu defensa?- Naruto que aun estaba en el suelo, apenas escucho al Uchiha hablar se puso de pie y sin perder tiempo se disculpaba. Pero al ver que Sasuke caminaba a su dirección recordó que las disculpas surtían poco efecto en él. Vaya suerte.

Luego de ver cómo Sasuke salía detrás de Naruto, Hanabi agradecía al cielo que su hermana no fuese de las que…

-¡Auch! ¡Eso dolió!- exclamó Hanabi al recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Hinata.- One-chan…

-Vamos, tenemos esa cena.- dijo Hinata poniéndose a caminar y liberando un suspiro_.- ¿Por qué tenían que aparecerse justo en ese momento?-_ se preguntaba lamentándose de la situación.- _Sasuke, ¿es o no una jugarreta del azar?_

Esto podría ser una mala broma o una jugarreta del azar, si es que ellos querían pensar eso, el hecho era de que habían soñando lo mismo y a pesar de que aun no lo sabían, cada uno sentía lo mismo que el otro, tenían los mismos cuestionamientos y hasta miedos. Tal vez… esto era una señal de que sólo se trataba del destino, quizá solo era un amor no consumado hablando en otra vida, un amor que vencía lógica y se presentaba ante ellos, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Etto... antes que nada quiero agradecer por sus reviews... a:**

**Geisha de la luna creciente_****Tamahara-chan _****Fher34 _****Amit Roca_**adara026 _Kuro Hikari-chan _Saara-

Chan94 _sasuhinaa_Guest_HanaMiu1 _ANYMEX1_johanny

**Muchas gracias ^^ en fin... que les parecio el final? :$ espero sus respuestas si? x3**

**Gracias por leer... dejen reviews y sin más... Hasta la próxima :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdooonnn! no tengo excusa para haber tardadoo muucho :(**

**bueno... sí... la falta de imaginacion y eso :( lo siento mucho :( espero que les guste este cap :$**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Amor prohibido**

Amor prohibido, es lo que vivieron los jóvenes de ese sueño compartido entre Sasuke y Hinata. La ojiperla se preguntó cómo es que se habrían conocido, cómo se habrían enamorado.

Sonrió llevando sus manos a su pecho, su corazón parecía no querer dar tregua y es que no le basta ni siquiera estar casi una hora lejos del azabache para tranquilizarse.

"_-Y yo no quiero que vayas. No esperaba que pasara pero… me divertí.-"_

¿Se habrá sentido como ella? El escuchar pocas pero tan significantes palabras era suficiente para que llevara una sonrisa por horas o hasta días, esa inexplicable felicidad que brotaba de lo más profundo de su ser y que no paraba… que no quería y no tenía intención de parar.

Amor prohibido… suena interesante… amor…

_-¿Pero qué pienso? En esos tiempos te linchaban por ello…-_ pensó Hinata tapándose el rostro y dejarse caer de lleno a su cama. Girando ida y vuelta por lo ancho, su mente no dejaba de pensar y recordar.

-Para no haberse dado ni un beso estás en las nubes, Nee-chan.- comentó divertida Hanabi entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.- Estuviste muy distraída, más de lo normal, en la cena…- acercándose a la cama, Hinata dio un giro para darle lugar a Hanabi para que se sentara y dejando recorrer el silencio en todo el entorno la Hyuga mayor parecía no querer hablar pero sabía que su hermanita no se iría hasta conseguir un buen pero buen chisme sobre Sasuke Uchiha.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza se levantó y decidió que ya debía irse a dormir.- Hanabi pierdes tiempo, no diré nada.- y como auto reflejo vio a la pequeña hacer un puchero pero no le dio importancia, agarró un pijama de su ropero y se dirigió al baño a cambiarse esperando que a su regreso ella ya no estuviera pero...- Es enserio… además no me vas a decir que no nos espiaste durante toda la tarde, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?

-De espiarlos… los espíe pero…- Hinata, que estaba dándole la espalda en ese momento a Hanabi, no sabía si suspirar o retarla.- No podía escuchar nada de lo que hablaban…- terminó de decir la pequeña en forma de queja.- ¡Vamos, Nee-chan! Es Sasuke Uchiha… ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

-Sí, y yo soy Hinata Hyuga…- comentó con cansancio haciendo de menos la situación de que hubiese salido con el Uchiha.- Haber levántate.- corriendo a Hanabi de su cama, destapó las sábanas y se recostó dándole la espalda con la súplica en mente de que esa acción fuera suficiente para que se retirara sin embargo a los pocos minutos de meterse en su cama sintió una presión sobre sus pies, levantando su cabeza vio a Hanabi sentada, cruzada de brazos y por si fuera poco con el ceño fruncido._- Está molesta._- Hinata suspiró y agarró una de sus almohadas para cubrirse el rostro… ya había dicho que no diría nada… y no lo iba a hacer.

* * *

Hoy iba a ser un día largo, muy largo.

Sasuke supuso que de por sí sería un día complicado por el simple hecho de ver al dobe de su amigo esperándolo en la puerta de su casa con una sonrisa. ¡Dios! Bueno, Sasuke debía admitir que el rubio tenía agallas… mira que aparecerse como si nada en su casa luego de la paliza que le había dado por interrumpir su momento con Hinata, sí tenía agallas.

Luego de caminar hacia el colegio donde Naruto no paraba de preguntarle al azabache acerca de su "no cita" con Hinata notó, apenas cruzaba la entrada principal, cómo todo el mundo se les quedaba viendo. Al principio pensó que sus fans estarían planeando algo pero… conforme entraba a su salón ya no eran solo sus fans sino también sus compañeros ¿qué rayos pasaba?

-¡Teme, ya deja de ignorarme!- gritó Naruto viendo cómo su amigo tomaba asiento como si nada.- ¡Tem…!- apretando sus puños quiso golpear al rubio pero la mochila de su otro amigo se le adelantó.- ¡Shikamaru, eso dolió!

-Haces mucho ruido…- dijo en Nara como excusa.- Buenos días, Sasuke…- recibiendo un asentimiento del azabache se sentó delante de él.- ¿Y te divertiste en tu cita?- preguntó con sorna al darse cuenta de la atención que tenía el Uchiha, que por su parte recién al escuchar a Shikamaru, cayó en cuenta que esa gran atención que despertaba debía ser por el festival. Suspiró cerrando los ojos e ignorando la pregunta del Nara.

-Anda teme, ¡no seas tímido!- comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Maldito dobe…- musitó, no sólo lo estaba fastidiando desde su casa sino que también llamaba más la atención del resto que de por sí no alejaban su vista de él_.- Sí, será un día muy largo._- ante tanto ruido, Sasuke sacó de su mochila su celular y auriculares para aislarse de todo y todos, sin embargo antes de lograra su cometido escuchó un estruendoso bullicio proveniente del corredor, donde sólo pudo identificar un nombre entre exclamaciones.

* * *

Estaba nerviosa, no… no sólo nerviosa, ¡estaba nerviosa y espantada! Faltaban unos míseros años para que terminaran el colegio y jamás había experimentado cosa tal cómo ese día ¿Razón? ¡No tenía la menor idea!

Bueno… de hecho… creyó escuchar el nombre de cierta persona con la cual había compartido el mejor festival de su vida pero… no, debió escuchar mal, era imposible que todo eso fuera por…

-¡Dimos cómo lograste una cita con Sasuke-kun!- gritó una de las chicas que había rodeado a la pobre Hyuga, que por su parte al escuchar tal cosa no pudo más que enrojecer, ¿había escuchado bien? ¡Entonces sí, era por Sasuke Uchiha!

-Sí… sí dinos…

-Oye… viéndola bien, no está tan mal…

-Verdad… Sasuke-kun tiene buenos gustos…

Le parecía irreal todo eso, ¿acaso no se dan cuenta que ella, al igual que todo ser humano, tiene oídos? ¡Cómo dicen todo eso! Hinata tenía sus majillas enrojecidas y sus ojos iban y venían de derecha a izquierda por las preguntas que le hacían pero de repente sintió cómo todos se quedaban callados y dirigían su vista a un lugar en específico… con timidez ella también dirigió su mirada a dónde los demás encontrándose con nada menos que Sasuke.

-Todos cierren la boca de una vez, estamos en un colegio no en un circo.- musitó el azabache con ceño fruncido, tanto ruido lo desquiciaba.

Todas las chicas que rodeaban a la Hyuga casi temblaron ante la dura voz del Uchiha pero respirando hondo, y algunas suspirando, se alejaron de allí para entrar a sus respectivos salones claro que no sin antes disculparse por el bullicio.

-Teme no tenías que ser tan duro con ellas…- dijo Naruto asomándose también a la puerta y dirigiendo su vista a la pared, vio a Hinata con su mano sobre su pecho tratando de tranquilizarse.- Oye Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?

-S-Sí… e-estoy bi-bien…- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, respiró hondo por última vez y comenzó nuevamente a caminar hacia el salón.- _Sasuke ya se ha ido…_- se dijo algo decepcionada.- _Bueno es normal… seguro que está molesto por todo esto. ¿Estará molesto conmigo?_- la última pregunta le dolió en lo más profundo de su alma, le asustaba que el azabache le odiara y realmente desconocía lo que podría hacer en tal caso.

Cuando Hinata cruzaba por la puerta, Naruto le regalo una sonrisa y ella para no ser grosera hiso lo mismo sin saber que los veía un par de ojos negros totalmente disgustado por la acción.

-Dobe…- musitó apartando su mirada y provocando una sonrisa de Shikamaru, ¿quién lo diría? Sasuke estaba celoso. Sonrió aun más.

* * *

-Oye, ¿escuchaste lo nuevo?

-No, ¿de qué hablas?

-Dicen que el hermoso Sasuke Uchiha tiene novia.

-¡Qué! no, no… ¿Enserio?

-Sí… ¡Te lo digo enserio! Creo que se llama Hyuga… Hinata Hyuga…- se escuchó un par de amigas de último año decir cada vez más lejos.

Un suspiro más salió de la ojiperla, esos rumores le iban a traer muchos problemas. Era hora del almuerzo y no encontró mejor lugar que el baño de mujeres para almorzar tranquilamente. No lo soportaba, a cada paso que daba miles de miradas se le clavaban… sin embargo la hora de la salida estaba muy pronta y era su único consuelo.

_-Pensándolo bien… en la salida, ¿no me volverán a acorralar?_- cerro los ojos con desgano, no había pensado en eso.- Tal vez _debería llamarle a nisan para que venga a buscarme…_- sacando su celular del bolsillo de su camisa quiso llamar a Neji.- _¿Hmm? Un mensaje…_- abrió sus ojos de sorpresa, ¡era un mensaje de Sasuke! Oh no, se lo había mandado apenas empezó la hora del almuerzo y en minutos terminaba.

"_**Hinata te espero en el árbol que está a un lado de la cancha de deportes, tengo que hablarte."**_

Dejó su almuerzo a un lado y saliendo cautelosamente del baño, se dirigió a la cancha. ¿Qué será lo que le quiera decir Sasuke? ¿La retara? ¿Le dirá que no le quiere ver jamás? Espera, ¿por lo menos la seguirá esperando?

Estando ya afuera divisó a lo lejos el árbol donde la cito Sasuke. Mirando a la derecha, luego a la izquierda… nadie. Sonrió, lo último que quería eran espectadores. Sacudió su cabeza ante la idea que se le formaba, nadie le aseguraba que lo que Sasuke le diría fuera algo bueno. Suspiró y sin perder más tiempo se acercó al árbol.

**POV SASUKE**

No soy más que un tonto… es obvio que ya no vendrá.

¡Qué importa! Me quedaré aquí hasta que las clases acaben… no quiero estar soportando los estúpidos rumores sobre el festival.

Sacando mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón comprobé que no había mensajes nuevos, lo lance hacia atrás, pero que idiota fui… a todo esto, ¿para qué demonios le dije a Hinata que viniera? Sólo fuimos a ese festival, no la pasé mal, es más me divertí…

Me divertí mucho apreciando sus sonrisas, sus sonrojos… aquellas chistosas caras que hacia cuando algo le gustaba o disgustaba, parecía una niña. Sonreí.

_-¿Sabes? E-Es algo… e-es algo, tonto p-pero… en el momento q-que te vi en l-la e-entrada de m-mi casa… m-me recordaste a alguien…-_

El sueño… se me había olvidado. Hinata soñó lo mismo que yo, teníamos las mismas ropas que los jóvenes linchados… y ese festival era en honor a ellos. ¿Casualidad?

-Etto… l-lo s-siento p-por t-tardar…- una débil vocecilla a mis espaldas me sacó de mis pensamientos. Dándome vuelta vi la vulnerable pero hermosa figura de Hinata. Sacudí mi cabeza, no es momento para pensar en eso.

-No importa.- respuesta seca, me di un golpe mental, Hinata no me conocía lo suficiente para saber que yo siempre era así… posiblemente ahora pensaría que estaba enojado por la tardanza.

-L-lo siento…- susurró bajando la mirada. Acerté piensa que estoy enojado, cerré los ojos y me encaminé a su lado.

-No estoy enojado… sólo… pensé que no vendrías.

-S-Siempre po-pongo m-mi celular en s-silencio p-por l-las c-clases… y r-recién eh leído tu mensaje, lo siento.- decía sin levantar la mirada, ¿pensará que estoy molesto por los rumores? ¿O sólo estará avergonzada?

Sin decir nada, me senté al pie del árbol y segundos después Hinata hacia lo mismo.

Sonreí esta chica… realmente es interesante.

**FIN POV SASUKE**

Hinata, levantando de a poco su vista, le extendía el celular que había lanzado anteriormente el Uchiha.

-¿D-De q-qué q-querías ha-hablar?- se atrevió a preguntar luego de que aceptara su celular.

-¿Cómo te fue en la cena?- luego de meditar, lo único que se le ocurrió al azabache fue ese tema… aunque también estaba el tema del sueño pero… no sabía si eso le pudiera incomodar a Hinata.

-No lo sé…- respondió parpadeando aun por la sorpresa, ¿le había citado sólo para eso? Espera, ¿cómo sólo para eso?- Es que… m-mucha a-atención n-no p-puse.- respondió de nuevo ante la mirada del chico.

-¿Pensabas en el festival?- Hinata giró su rostro en dirección contraria de Sasuke para que no viese su sonrojo.- No me refería a eso…- comentó con sorna al ver la actitud de la chica.- Los jóvenes que murieron… el sueño…

Hinata volvió su mirada a él.- c-cierto… t-tuvimos e-el m-mismo su-sueño, s-su amor p-prohibido…- dijo lo último casi en un susurro.

-¿Amor prohibido? Sí, su amor era mal visto por todos.- embozando una sonrisa, miró a Hinata que aun poseía un leve sonrojo.- _¿Sería diferente con nosotros?_

* * *

**Bien.. primero lo primero :D quiero agradacer por los reviews del cap anterior a:**

**HanaMiu1 _ nn _ .maslow**

**Ahora si... que tal? :$ sean sinceros, vale?**

**etto... tambien acepto ideas xD jeje para no hacerlos esperar demasiado (nuevamente PERDOON)**

**Bien, al principio, tenia pensado sólo hacer esta historia en 2 cap... pero se me escapó de las manos :( y bien.. ahora estoy segura que el próximo cap será el último... asi que... como les gustaria que terminara?**

**En fin... gracias por leer y tenerme paciencia :'D**

**Hasta la próxima! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaa! por fiin actualizoo xD**

**ettoo creeo que me pase un poco :$ ojala y no se aburran :( eeen fin, este es el ultimo cap y espero que sea de su agrado :) sin más... a leer xD**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

-Hablan-

_-Piensan-_

/Historia del pasado/

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Juntos**

/Sus risas inundaban una humilde casa a las afueras del pueblo, estaba siendo iluminada por pequeñas velas posicionadas en diversos lugares dándole un ambiente romántico a la pareja que se abrazaban y sonreían felices. Ella desentonaba vistiendo un elegante y blanquísimo vestido de novia y él con unos pantalones desgastados por el tiempo y una camisa que corría su misma suerte.

Luego de correr hasta aquella casa, el muchacho giraba con su amada en sus brazos, sonrisas y besos suplantaban las palabras de agradecimiento y amor que debiese haber. Solo se concentraban en gozar el momento… ya luego se preocuparían por las consecuencias de sus actos.

El moreno se detuvo un momento para apreciar con profundidad el bello rostro de su amada, teniéndola sujeta por su cintura llevó su otra mano a su mejilla sonrojada. Era feliz y sonreía, ¿cómo no? por fin estaban juntos… no importaba la opinión de los demás ni siquiera si es que las personas que decían ser sus amigos o jamás dejarlos de lado, los ignoraban. No… nada de eso ya importaba, se tenían uno al otro y ahora les tocaba ser felices.

**FLASH BACK**

La Hyuga escuchaba atentamente el sermón del cura diciéndole que desde ese día le pertenecería a un hombre que no amaba ni conocía para "honrar" la tradición familiar y por supuesto… no ir en contra del pueblo. Mordió su labio inferior, deseaba gritar y llorar hasta que su voz se proclamara prisionera en su garganta y no pudiese hablar… quería demostrar su enojo y hacer valer sus sentimientos. Pero no podía… no valía la pena, no para ella. Después de tantos años siendo así, bajar la mirada ante una orden y un asentimiento a un mandato ¿cómo desobedecer ante algo así? ¿Cómo plantarse ante su familia y decir "no me quiero casar con él"? sería un fiasco el solo intento… se conocía y tenía por seguro que el solo llamar la atención de todos los presentes sería un milagro.

-Sin más que decir ¿acepta usted a la señorita Hyuga para amarla, respetarla, cuidarla en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-

Sonrió con ironía ante la pregunta del cura que indicaba el pronto final de la ceremonia, y dándose cuanta lo débil y la poca voluntad que tenía si no estaba junto a él, la persona que de verdad amaba pero que su familia rechazaba por no tener un buen apellido y que no tenía un lugar entre la plata y oro.

-Te amo… te amo… sé que no soy para ti pero aun así quiero luchar para que podamos estar juntos.- recordó y haciendo una mueca trató de reprimir su agonía. Las palabras que su amado le dijo ese mismo día le rondaban la cabeza sin descanso haciéndose la pregunta del por qué no lucho ella tambien, ¿por qué dejo que su amor terminase tan fácil?

-Entonces señorita Hyuga, ¿aceptas o no ser su esposa?- preguntó el cura por tercera vez, los invitados se miraban intrigados ante el silencio de la novia provocando tambien el enojo del clan Hyuga.

Le abandono… le dijo que no quería verlo y que su familia era primero. Jamás pensó que algo le dolería tanto, el chico que amaba escuchó palabras que no eran más que mentiras, palabras que por miedo salieron. Subió su mirar dispuesta a contestar… un simple "si" no hacia diferencia en el dolor que ya cargaba al ser traidora de sí misma negando su felicidad. Después de todo… ya no creía que el muchacho siguiese en el pueblo, no luego de haberle dicho tantas palabras desafortunadas.

-¡Claro que no acepta!- se escuchó una voz desde la entrada de la iglesia llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que la Hyuga se volteara incrédula por su presencia.- ¡Ella no se casará!

-¡Pero qué significa esto! ¡Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenido plebeyo!- exclamó la cabecilla del clan Hyuga viendo desaprobatoriamente cómo ese moreno, que vestía sencillamente, se acercaba a su hija.

-Usted sabrá que no tengo lujos ni nada… pero en humanidad soy rico y ustedes unos pobres.- espetó el moreno haciendo que la Hyuga se posicionara detrás de él.

-¿Q-Qué haces?- susurró la ojiperla aferrándose a la espalda masculina. Con miedo veía cómo todo a su alrededor le miraban con furia y hasta con un toque de asco.- N-no es correcto…

-¿No es correcto? Tú estás siendo obligada a formar una familia con un desconocido que no amas… dime ¿en qué medida es eso correcto?- la muchacha sintió cómo las lagrimas se asomaban, él tenía razón… no quería eso, no quería tener una familia en base a una obligación ¿dónde quedaba el amor? Su familia no parecía necesitarla… pero ella sí, lo necesitaba a él, sólo a él.

Entonces decidió, como solo podía al estar junto a él. Posicionándose al lado del muchacho, sujetando su brazo, levanto su mirar enfrentando a su familia… a sus miedos, al pueblo, atreviéndose al fin a revelarse a su destino.

-Padre, no me casaré.- dijo aferrándose más y más al brazo del chico.- No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de quién no amo.

-Tu… sabes a lo que estás dando la espalda, ¿verdad?- retadoramente, el Hyuga se puso frente a ambos jóvenes mirándolos con sus fríos y duros ojos sin dejar cabida a debilidades.

-Sus tradiciones no son más que un castigo y darles la espalda créame que es lo mejor.- El Hyuga apretó sus puños ante el atrevimiento de aquel intruso, su rabia crecía a segundos y lo único que quería era verlo fuera de allí, lejos de su hija para que no le metiera más ideas insensatas ya que su hija era ejemplar y la mejor que pudiese haber tenido antes de que él se apareciera, era como una maldición.

-Y-Yo… ¡no me casaré!- el grito de su hija lo descolocó aunque no tanto al verla con esa mirada confiada y retadora que le dirigía… y en ese instante lo supo, había perdido a su hija.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Te amo…- dijo la joven enredando sus brazos en el cuello del chico.- No importa… no es importante…- respondió a la duda mental del chico de qué sería de ellos ahora en adelante.- Estamos juntos, ¿no?

Trago suavemente, sonrió conmovido en busca de esos rosados labios que tanto deseaba. Sí, eso era suficiente… la tenía a su lado, tenía su amor y la fuerza necesaria para salir adelante.

-Cierto… estamos juntos…- susurró colocando su frente junto al de la chica.- Juntos al fin./

* * *

**"...SOMOS EL DESTINO ESTABA ESCRITO**

**Y UN PUÑADO DE ARGUMENTOS JUSTIFICANDO POR QUE…"**

La voz ronca pero delicada de Paz Martínez sonaba en los oídos de la ojiperla llevándola a vivir una historia que conocía de sus antepasados pero lejos de sentir tristeza, una alegría indescriptible crecía al encontrar en cada letra el nombre de un azabache que de por sí, de su mente no se alejaba. Una pequeña risa se le escapó al recordar lo sucedido el día anterior con Sasuke.

**FLASH BACK**

-¿Amor prohibido? Sí, su amor era mal visto por todos.- embozando una sonrisa, miró a Hinata que aun poseía un leve sonrojo.- _¿Sería diferente con nosotros?-_ pesó el azabache acercándose más a la ojiperla.

Sus brazos se rozaban sacando una sonrisa ladina del Uchiha al notar cómo Hinata se tensaba y su rostro se coloreaba, no sabía cómo continuar pero aun el ambiente no era incómodo, es más el solo tenerse un lado al otro era confortante llenándolos de alegría y calidez.

-Etto… S-Sasuke-san…- hablo finalmente Hinata mientras se acomodaba más al lado del azabache.- v-volvió a-a soñar, ¿con e-eso…?

-Hmm no…- respondió en un susurro a la vez que echaba su cabeza hasta chocar con el de la ojiperla, no estaba cansado ni menos tenia sueño pero con solo estar junto a ella, de él salía una tranquilidad y paz que desde hace tiempo no sentía. Suspiró.- No lo he vuelto a soñar… pero aun sigue intacto en mi memoria.- reconoció con una sonrisa.- La joven… de mi sueño, se parecía mucho a ti…- susurró cerca del oído de la Hyuga haciéndola estremecer.- En el festival… dijiste que me parecía a alguien, ¿era el joven del sueño?- aun cerca de su oído, Hinata asintió como pudo y cerrando sus ojos.

Sasuke se alejó un poco de ella posicionándose esta vez frente a ella. La mirada del azabache viajo a cada extremo del delicado rostro de la Hyuga pero se detuvo en unos rosáceos labios levemente abiertos que indirectamente le invitaban a probar.

Sasuke sujetó con cuidado el rostro de Hinata sin despegar su mirada de sus labios, acercándose poco a poco sus respiraciones se hacían audibles incrementando el deseo de ese beso. Hinata estaba dudosa de lo que el azabache intentaba pero aun así su corazón no podía evitar enloquecer con solo sentir su tacto… mordió su labio inferior ignorando lo que podía provocar en el Uchiha pero tuvo una clara pista en el momento que sintió la otra mano del azabache en su nuca y muy cerca frente suyo decir su nombre en un susurro…

-¡Hey teme…!- Hinata dio respingo al sentir la voz del rubio, abriendo sus ojos se encontró con Sasuke demasiado cerca y con una mirada asesina a quién les interrumpía. Naruto al darse cuenta de su error, más que nada por la mirada aterradora del Uchiha que por la presencia de la ojiperla, tragó grueso comenzando a caminar de espaldas.- Y-Yo… l-lo siento…- forzando una sonrisa trataba de salirse de allí ileso pero a su desgracia la ojiperla se reincorporó del suelo alegando que debía ir a clases y tras desaparecerse a su vista, Naruto temió seriamente por su vida al ver acercarse a su amigo.- Y-Yo… l-lo siento…

-Es la segunda vez que interrumpes, dobe.- musitó el azabache a la vez que se tronaba los dedos.- Ahora sí que te lamentaras…

-_Estoy muerto…-_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Estás romántica, Neechan.- habló Hanabi sacándole a Hinata uno de sus auriculares y ponérselo.- Amor pirata…- susurró extrañada, sabía que su hermana era tranquila hasta en las canciones que escuchaba pero nunca había sabido que escuchara esa canción.- ¿Neechan?- moviendo su mano frente a los ojos de la ojiperla trató de hacerla bajar de las nubes. Suspiró, hace días que estaba así y ya le estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Hinata-sama… le… ¿Hanabi-sama, qué hace aquí?- preguntó confundido al ver a la menor de las Hyuga en la habitación de la mayor.- ¿no debería estar haciendo sus tareas?- la pequeña bufó molesta.

-Solo vine a ver a Neechan…- reincorporándose de la cama de su hermana se acercó a su primo.- Oye… ¿tú que tanto sabes de la relación de Neechan con ése Uchiha?- preguntó pícaramente sacándole un suspiro a Neji.

-Nada que ya no haya oído, Hanabi-sama.- respondió para el pesar de la niña.- _Ése Uchiha…-_ suspiró.- _Solo espero que sepa hacerla feliz…-_ luego de ese incidente en el árbol con Sasuke, Hinata nerviosa por volvérselo a encontrar y más que nada por ser atacada nuevamente con preguntas por sus "fans" a la salida, llamó a Neji para que la fuese a recoger y tras varios minutos en donde Neji preguntaba… la ojiperla había terminado en contarle lo que sucedía con el azabache… aunque omitiendo el tema del sueño que compartieron.

**FLASH BACK**

Neji había detenido el auto por un semáforo en rojo aun procesando lo que su prima le había confesado.

_-Cuando estoy con Sasuke-san… mi corazón no para de latir y es como si no se pudiese controlar. No sé cómo es esto posible… pero… yo…-_ negó con su cabeza impidiéndose recordar por completo esas palabras que le dijo Hinata. Mirando de reojo se encontró con ella cabizbaja y en sus mejillas un rojo que se asemejaba a la luz roja y brillante del semáforo.

-Si ése es capaz de hacerla sentir así…- se escuchó la voz de Neji llamando la atención de Hinata.- De hacerla ver… tan feliz…- carraspeó por un momento, ¡qué decía! ¿Le iba a apoyar en alguna relación que pudiese existir entre ellos? Bufó.

-_ No sé cómo es esto posible… pero… yo… siento que lo conozco de otra vida, como si… yo le estuviese esperando…- _respiró profundamente dispuesto a hacer seguir al auto una vez que el semáforo se lo permitiera.

-Hinata-sama… si ése sujeto es capaz de hacerla ver tan feliz… le apoyaré en lo que necesite…- terminó el Hyuga dando alivio a Hinata.- Pero sepa que si llega a hacerla llorar…

-Lo sé…- interrumpió con una sonrisa.- Lo matarás…- concluyó con gracia.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Neji miró de nuevo a su prima siendo prácticamente golpeada en la cabeza por Hanabi… aunque eso no servía para bajarla de las nubes.

Bufó molesta, su hermana estaba en otro mundo.- Neechan, ¡baja a la tierra!- usando ambas manos como megáfono, le gritó.- Sin resultados…- musitó cruzándose de brazos.

-Tal vez esto sirva…- dijo esta vez Neji acercándose a la pequeña. El ojiperla se agachó un poco para quedar a la altura de Hinata, que estaba sentada en su cama, acercándose a su oído susurró cuatro palabras que la volvieron a la realidad.

Hanabi parpadeó varias veces viendo cómo su hermana había desaparecido en segundos de allí.- ¿Q-Qué le dijiste para que saliera así?

-Lo obvio…- respondió Neji encogiéndose de hombros.- _"Uchiha la espera afuera"_- agarrando a Hanabi de los hombros, salían de la habitación de Hinata.- Ahora usted irá a cumplir con sus tareas… pero para evitar contratiempos estaré con usted para vigilarla.- doblando a la izquierda, se acercaban a la habitación de Hanabi_.- Además tampoco quiero que inrrumpa en los asuntos de Hinata-sama con ése Uchiha-_ respiró hondo buscando paciencia para no ir él mismo a ver qué hacian ellos dos.

-Oye… pero ¡qué le dijiste!-

-Nada… nada

-¿Cómo nada? ¡Dime!

* * *

-S-Sasuke-san…- susurró Hinata viéndolo apoyado en la pared. Con su mano en el pecho regulaba su respiración producto de la corta maratón que se dio. Había actuado sin pensar… justo cuando terminaba Neji de avisarle que Sasuke estaba allí, había caído en cuanta que ya estaba en la puerta principal viendo como la esperaba.

-Hmm…- girando su rostro veía cómo ella se acercaba.- Ayer te fuiste sin que te pudiera encontrar y hoy no asististe al colegio…- comentó directamente el azabache.

-Y-Yo… me dormi…- mintió, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche a causa de él y lo que pudo haber pasado si Naruto no hubiese interrumpido.- ¿Hay algo que a-aun q-quiera hablar?

-No, en realidad.- la respuesta de Sasuke le desconcertó. Como estaba con su vista en el suelo, la levantó para encontrar en la mirada del azabache alguna respuesta de su presencia allí pero antes de que eso sucediera se encontró con que Sasuke le jalaba a su persona a la vez que era atrapada por sus brazos desde su cintura.- Hime…- una de las manos de Sasuke abandonaba su cintura para encontrarse en la nuca de la ojiperla que por su parte se estremecía en cada toque.

-Sa-Sasuke… yo…

-El dobe no interrumpirá.- interrumpió acercándose más.- _Si llegase a pasar eso… declaro tener pésima suerte.- _pensó temiendo que Naruto apareciera en cualquier instante.

La intensa mirada del Uchiha hipnotizaba a Hinata, ver esos negros y fijos ojos concentrados en sus labios deseando que se juntaran… deseando poder besarlos con ternura, le hacía feliz, naciendo en su pecho otra vez ese anhelo de estar junto a él.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar…- susurró Hinata inconscientemente mientras rodeaba con sus brazos la espalda de Sasuke.- Yo…

- No importa… ya estamos aquí…- siguió el azabache eliminando la distancia entre ambos, dando al fin la satisfacción a su corazón de sentirla cerca... de mostrarle lo que ella le provocaba con solo su mirada, del amor que le daba con solo una palabra.

-Te juro que te amaré hasta la muerte… amor mío.- se aventuró a susurrar la ojiperla elevando sus brazos a los hombros de Sasuke.

-Te amaré hasta después de la muerte, Hime.- siguió el azabache tras depositar un beso en la frente de Hinata.

Ambos sonrieron ante la complicidad que tenían, diciendo esas oraciones en forma de juego y quizá como una manera de avivar una anécdota que algún día contarían… aunque sin imaginar que en el pasado se lo decían antes de ser dados a muertes, sin sospechar que esas oraciones fueron más que promesas y que ahora… luego de años... siglos, se volvían a unir pero esta vez sin prejuicios de por medio… solo ellos… esta vez, logrando lo que antes anhelaban y no consiguieron: vivir su amor, juntos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

**Bieen gracias a HanaMiu1 y a Amit Roca por sus reviews del cap 3... **

**y etto... espero que les haya gustado el final :D jeje es un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir pero la verdad es que cuando me di cuenta ya habia escrito todo eso xD bueno que tal? gran parte lo escribi escuchando las canciones "Amor pirata" y "Prohibido nuestro amor" de Paz martinez :3 e****s genial!**

**en fin... MUUUCHAS GRAACIAS por leer hasta el final.. de tener la paciencia de esperar a que actualizara :$ por los fav, alertas y reviews... MUUCHAS GRAACIAS enserio es reconfortante saber que hay quienes le dan oportunidad a mis locas ideas ^^ jeje**

**asi que... esto llego a su fin :$ espero sus reviews, he? xD jaja nos leemos en la próxima, los quieroo cuidense :)**


End file.
